This project is proceeding along two lines, both concerning glaucoma. The one line is to measure the resistances of various portions of the tortuous path by which fluid leaves the eye; by doing this we will be able to target our investigations to the particular structures offering major resistance to fluid outflow and thus most probably causing glaucoma. The second line of investigation is a study of the reaction of the living eye to a small, abrupt rise in intraocular pressure. This is accomplished by pressing a flat surface against the cornea, thus displacing fluid from a portion of the corneal dome. The area of the flattened corneal surface is kept constant while the intraocular pressure is continuously measured for four minutes. In most cases there are two findings of note: (1) the pressure returns to the "resting" pessure within four minutes, and (2) the intraocular pressure after four minutes of the procedure is often lower than the "resting" pressure. We will be tesing to see if this procedure helps to separate those eyes with harmless high "resting" pressure from those eyes prone to develop glaucoma.